Aizen's Birthday Disaster
by Aizensusu
Summary: It's Aizens birthday, and everyone is celebrating it. Well except for one person... The person they're celebrating it for. He's pretty suspicious of this and isn't really enjoying it as people think he should, but he knows something is up and he doesn't like it. (Late for his birthday but hey, why not publish this anyway.)


Celebrating Aizens Birthday

A/N: So since it was my hubby's birthday a few days ago I told myself, why not make a fic about it. So here it is! Just a short on though. Don't want to make it too long. Oh yeah, some people may be out of character.

Talking: "Happy Birthday!"

Thoughts: _Happy Birthday!_

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or the special character.

* * *

"Tell me again why you all are celebrating my birthday?" Aizen asked in confusion. Sure it was his birthday but he never had celebrated it, especially with his former enemies. Well, they aren't really his friends but more of just allies.

"Why shouldn't we? It's your birthday, you should be happy its being celebrated!" Urahara out of all of them was the one that really wanted to celebrate it not just because he could have more people at his shop but because he wanted to see the confused look on Aizens face.

"I appreciate you trying to possibly give me a good time but it isn't working. I think I'll be leaving now." Aizen soon got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked by Urahara to the entrance of his small shop.

"What?! But don't you want to see our special guest? He is someone you know." Urahara quickly thinking of a way to keep Aizen at the shop remembered that there was another person that no one really knew.

"We're actually having a special guest? And even more, it's someone Aizen knows?" Renji with a curious face overheard Urahara.

"Ah yes, he should be here in a few minutes. Renji, gather everyone!" Urahara ordered in a happy tone.

"Everyone i know is here. How is there anyone else that I don't know that is not here?" Aizen asked in uncertainty. Whoever this person was he was forgetting about made him want to stay but at the same time he wanted to leave this damned party the annoying shopkeeper made for him.

* * *

On the outside of the shop, a figure was walking with some headphones in his ears. He was looking around at his surroundings. All he could see was trees and soon enough a small shack that was probably the place he could get his Evoker back.

 _This better be the place that they're keeping my Evoker in... Or so help me.._

* * *

"Alright Urahara, I got everyone." Renji came back with the only people that were willing to go to a party that actually celebrated Aizens birthday.

"So who is this 'special guest' I heard about from Renji?" Ichigo asked. He was curious because when Renji explained why he needed him he said 'A special guest who is Aizens friend is coming'. That's really the only reason he came over. He wanted to see if Aizen really had a friend that no one knew about.

"Wow, all of you guys came. I'm quite surprised."

"Well why wouldn't we? We all want to see Aizens 'actual' friend." At that sentence, Aizen got a bit annoyed but soon brushed it off since it made sense. He never had an actual friend that would accosiate himself with him. The only person he knew was... Wait! It couldn't be him. No one was suppose to know about him, they made a promise that he wouldn't show himself to anyone but him, but he would never break his promise.

"Is something wrong Aizen?" Everyone was looking at him in confusion. They all saw the concerned yet thoughtful face he was making.

"Yes. I'm alright." He answered quickly, all Aizen wanted to do was leave and stop his friend from coming.

"Hey, what's that shadow being the door? Oh wait, maybe it's your friend." Ichigo exclaimed. He started walking towards the door to open it but Aizen stopped him and said he would do it. Aizen started walking to the door to open it.

 _This is it. They're finally going to know about him. Oh, why did this happen and why is he even coming? I have a feeling he didn't come for my birthday since he doesn't know when it is... Maybe they confiscated something of his and he's here to get it back. That seems like the only logical reason._

* * *

 _Hm..? Who is that? It's probably the guy that stole my Evoker_. Oh man, once I get it back he is gonna get it. I'll use Gods Hands on him from Messiah. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea for revenge.

The door soon started to open in front of the blue haired boy. The person that opened it was his only friend he had in this town he decided to stay in. He was so surprised, his usual stoic face changed to a surprised in an instant.

"Aizen..." The boy whispered once the door opened to reveal the man.

"Hello, Minato. Why are you here?" The man questioned. He too wanted to know why Minato was here.

"I came here to get my Evoker back from the person who stole it. They left a letter at the place we live in. It said to come here... I really didn't want to come but it's the only thing that's truly precious to me. Sorry..." He answered in a quiet voice but enough for Aizen to hear. Aizen somewhat understood, since Minato was the only precious thing he had. He was his only real friend he had and he didn't want to reveal him to anyone, since they might take him away from him if they found out what Minato really is.

"So can I have my Evoker back?" Minatos voice when back to its usual state of emotionless.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who has it. Though I think I know who does." Aizen turned to look at Urahara who was holding a gun in his hand like it was some type of toy.

"Ah~ So you finally came my young blue haired friend. I'm so grateful you came, it's Aizens birhtday ya know." He ignored Aizen and Minatos glares and just went on with his playful talking.

Minato looked at Aizen and asked,"It's your birthday, I didn't know that." Aizen just looked back at Minato. "I never told you because I don't really care for my birthday. It's a wasted of time."

Ichigo stepped in since he never got an introduction from the blue haired boy,"So who are you? Aizens friend is suppose to come at around this time. Are you him?" Ichigo was very curious because he felt something strange coming from the teen. Aizen and Minato glanced at eachother and looked back to the ground and just nodded their heads at the same time.

Every single person had the same face... The face of disbelief.. The couldn't believe Aizen had a friend. A 'friend', someone who he cared about. I mean he doesn't care about anyone, he pretty much dislikes everyone he knows. But him having someone he doesn't dislike is pretty unbelievable.

"And no I'm not joking, this boy is actually my friend. And the only reason he came was because Kisuke here stole something of his and he came to get it back. So Kisuke, can you please give his weapon back?" Aizen asked in the nicest tone he could build up.

Kisuke walking up to Minato and gave him his Evoker but not before he pulled the trigger on his forehead. Soon enough the noise of a gun being shot and glass shatter was heard by everyone there. Aizen quickly grabbed the gun out of Uraharas hand and gave it back to Minato.

Everyone that was watching saw a huge figure with a mechanical body and the hair reasembaling Minatos but a greyish color and a huge harp on its back coming out of nowhere. The figure that came out was none other than Orpheus himself. While showing himself he chanted, **_"Thou art I... And I am thou...From the sea of thy soul I cometh.. I am Orpheus, master of strings..."_** Everyone witnessed the huge power coming from the mythical being radiated throughout the place. Staring in awe no one said anything.

 _Dammit! Now they've seen Minatos power. What do I do? Minato has his Evoker back but..._

"What the hell is that thing!?" Renji yelled in surprise.

"Ugh..." Minato clutched his head. He had a huge migraine and just wanted to leave. He got his Evoker back so he's pretty sure he can but he'd rather not go alone.

"Minato, are you alright?" Aizen asked in a concerened tone, it was abnormal to the others but to Minato it was completely normal.

"Yeah, I just need to lay down and be in a quiet place." After that Minato made Orpheus disappear from everyone's site. Aizen looked up at Urahara and gave his a hard glare, while Urahara just looked at him with a serious face.

"Aizen, who is this boy? And why have you hid him from us?" Urahara didn't like how Aizen hid such a powerful person from them. This boy could be dangerous to all of them.

"Personal reasons... So I shall be going. Minato has a headache and I don't want him to be near such loud people, they might make it worse." While saying this he looked at the crowd of people behind Urahara.

"I should have known to never come here. I knew something was up with this whole throwing me a birthday party." Aizen thinking he should have stayed home with Minato, so this never would have happened.

"And you were right. But wouldn't he still have come for his weapon?"

"No. I would've came and got it myself... Even by force." They could hear a bit of anger in the last part of Aizens sentence.

* * *

 _Why can't we just leave, or do I have to go back home by myself? Or do I have to do that little kid thing again?_ Minato, looking at Aizen, pulls on his sleeve.

"Hm?" Aizen looked down from the others to Minato. What he comes face to face with is the face of an almost crying child and not some expressionless teen. He knew exactly what Minato was about to do.. And he didn't like it. "Don't you dare make that face at me." Aizen tried looking away from Minatos baby face but couldn't, since to him it's the only thing that he can't resist.

Defeated by his face, he sighed," I'll... I'll get you some ice cream on the way.." Minato happy at the older mans defeat, slightly made a small smile. "Nice."

"Anyways", looking back at the others, he gave them a small forced smile and said, "I'll be seeing you all later. Though I rather not." Turning around and walking outside he told Minato to say goodbye. Minato just walked out not really wanting to communicate with anybody other than Aizen, and he was too focused on getting some ice cream.

Everyone just watched as Minato and Aizen walked out of Uraharas shop and towards the town.

"I seriously can't believe Aizen has a friend.. And it's a kid that looks our age!" Ichigo exclaimed. He wasn't believing that his old enemy had a real friend. Someone that actually likes him and hangs around him. It was the most shocking thing.

"Same here, but there is something strange about that boy. He isn't a Fullbringer, Quincy, Soul Reaper, or Vizard. I just can't figure out what he is." Urahara had a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah, and did you see that weird monster come out of his head. Like, what the hell was that?" Renji was still thinking about Orpheus and how much power was radiating off of him.

"Whatever that boy is, he's with Aizen and who knows if Aizen is just pretending to be that boys friend to gain his trust and use his powers." Rukia thought out loud.

"I just hope you're wrong about that Rukia. I don't know what would happen and I don't think I want to know what would happen if Aizen used his power against us." Uryu said in a low voice.

"What sucks is that this wasn't much of a birthday party was it. Man.." Renji sighed. He never got to eat any cake so he was pretty disappointed in it.

* * *

"Hey Aizen, who were those people? They were really noisy." Minato asked in curiosity.

"Oh, they used to be my enemies when I was a 'bad guy'. And I would prefer you not make any type of contact with them. They might do something to you." Aizen warned. He knew if they talked or even tricked Minato into going back into that shop. He may not come back for a while and Aizen doesn't want that. They'll most likely want to find out what type of power Minato holds or worse.. Tell the Soul Society about him and he might be captured and brought there. He would most likely not come back to him.

"Oh yeah, they said today is your birthday." Minato blurted out. He wanted to make sure he heard them right.

"Yes, it is. But I do not celebrate it, since there is no purpose. I'm only turning a year older nothing more, nothing less." Aizen said in a bored tone. He didn't see why it was such a big deal. Especially to those people. He knew it was a trap of sorts but he didn't really think they would actually celebrate it.

"Oh, well then.. Happy birthday." Minato looked up and gave Aizen a small smile.

Aizen looked at Minato with a surprise look. He didn't think he would say that and give him a smile, since he rarely sees him smile.

"Well thank you, Minato. How about we get home? We already got our ice cream."

"Sure."

Both the blue haired boy and brown haired man walked towards their home. Aizen having a small smile from Minato wishing him a happy birthday.

* * *

A/N: It's almost been a week since Aizens birthday and I finally finished this... Oh well, happy birthday to him again.


End file.
